Disney University
by Realimagination16
Summary: Okay so this is in Anna's POV but it's has a lot of the Disney characters. This is my first fanfic and I guess I'm going pretty big but I am trying so just read it. Disney University is a school were anyone and anything can learn, learn about what is there choice. Elsa has her powers and the Disney characters that are in the story are themselves... Kind of.
1. Chapter 1

**(AN)- Alright so this is my first Fanfic, just a heads up. R&R please. All rights reserved to Disney I own nothing. Okay so I don't know where this story is actually going to go, just flow I guess. If you have any suggestions than go ahead and comment, I love constructive criticism and I would appreciate ideas.**

**So R&R and enjoy**

** "**So you're the new girl, my name is Rapunzel", she had short choppy brown hair and wide green **eyes. She was wearing the standard white long sleeve button up, grey sleeveless sweater vest, and navy** blue tie. She also had on the navy blue knee length skirt, white stockings, and black dress shoes. I took her outstretched hand and shook it once.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Anna", being the 'new' girl at Disney University wasn't very accurate. I had lived in the community all my life, but was homeschooled for most of it; all because my sister was too nervous to go to a regular school. Elsa, my sister, was pretty special she had ice powers and couldn't control them very well in the earlier stages of her live. When their parents died it became worse, and now three years later they were finally allowed to enroll in a high school.**(Authors Note- I am changing the story a bit just for the sake of it)** This school would help her in controlling her powers further; the school did things like that. There was a lot of 'special' kids learning and training in general. I had been enrolled because of her knowledge of royal politics and mystical beings, Rapunzel and I apparently are in the same dorm.

I don't mind much she seems fun and kind, and I could tell we were going to be great friends. It was the weekend and classes don't start up until Monday, I thought it would be a great time to decorate my dorm and explore this place. I decided to paint my side of the room a soft green contrasting with Rapunzel's purple, my bedspread is also green but darker, and I also decided to get an orange rug. Putting some clothes away I didn't hear the door open behind me.

"Why are you in uniform blondie, school doesn't start for another two days", the voice was masculine and made me jump. I turned around and found a tall boy with shaggy brown hair and somewhat of a goatee, he was wearing dark jeans and a t-shirt with converse.

"Eugene, I was just trying it on, and why don't you try knocking sometime I have a new roommate, and I don't want you scaring her away", Eugene looked over at me and waved.

"Sorry, my name is Eugene, Rapunzel's boyfriend", I shook his hand introducing myself and went back to putting my clothes away; trying to plan out the rest of my day. Maybe Elsa would be done with her room and want to hang out, through the years we had grown apart with her ice powers and our parent's death. She was still my sister and she was going to have to deal with it.

"Hey Anna, do you want to come with? Get a feel for the campus", I turned around and smiled Rapunzel and Eugene were by the door; Rapunzel had changed and was now in a pair of jeans, a frilly purple top, and flats. For some odd reason there was a chameleon on her shoulder, but I just shrugged that off and joined them graciously. The halls were fairly empty because everyone was either in their dorms or out and about, doing something with family or friends. They made it outside to the central park area where it looked like everyone was hanging out; above there were kids on dragons, surf board looking objects, and animals of different shapes and sizes. I could see a few fairies here and there but nothing else that really stood out, maybe I'll see more in class.

"Hey Eugene!" I turn around to seen a boy flying towards us, wait flying? He had fiery red hair, and strangely was wearing almost all green except a brown belt and a red pair of converse. As he landed a bright sparkling ball came behind him and landed on his shoulder; it materialized and small girl appeared. She was wearing a simple light green dress and green flats with white bows on them, she had beautiful translucent wings they were long and had an intricate pattern intertwined in them. I couldn't believe I was this close to an actual fairy, usually when I got anywhere near them they would just fly away.


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry about the wait, I have been busy and haven't had time to right anything. So without further complication CHAPTER 2, and I hope you guys like the story so far.**

** "**You left your key in the dorm and I don't want you following me around later when you want to go back in", the red headed boy landed and gave the dorm key to Eugene. "Oh, look you guys found a new girl", the boy who I still didn't know the name of stretched out his hand to me."Peter Pan, by the way", finally shaking his hand I introduced myself, he has seriously never stopped smiling.

"Hey Peter are you coming to the party later tonight, you know at Merida's", Peter nodded and then gave me a solute before flying away. They began to walk around a bit more before two dragons landed in front of them; one was an obsidian color with large green eyes, the long body had spikes on it's back and ended in a tail with two different sails on the end. The other dragon was shorter and blue with green scale and a white underbelly; it had yellow eyes and large legs on the end of it's tail it had spikes that looked like they could kill you with a slight touch. "Hey Hiccup, Astrid you going to the party at Merida's", the two riders who were on the dragons looked up when they heard their names. The boy who I guess is Hiccup had long auburn hair and a long face that was covered in freckles; he was wearing armor but a regular T-shirt and jeans underneath. The girl who again I think is Astrid had her strawberry blond hair in a braid and a headband on under her bangs, she also had armor but like Hiccup ahd on regular clothes underneath.

"Flint, the party isn't at Merida's anymore were having it in the square over there", hiccup pointed to a few pavilions off in the distance, a lot of other kids were there just hanging around.

"What's the party for?", everybody turned to me and of course I didn't back down.

"Oh we always have parties this one is just to welcome the year and Merida has a new roommate so that's just another excuse", Hiccup looked like he just thought of something that didn't settle with him right. "Who are you?"

"Oh sorry, my name is Anna Arendelle ", she shook his hand and he introduced himself as Hiccup and the girl Astrid. I needed to use the bathroom so I broke off from the group; it felt good to be away from home with people other than her servants, yes the Arendelle family owns a shipping company. All over the world Arendelle shipping is used and the company grew , their parents were visiting a trading partner across seas in a violent storm when they died. Coming out of the bathroom I started to head back to her friends when something hard hit her in the side. Trying to regain my surroundings I was about to tell off whoever had rammed into me.

"I am so sorry miss, are you alright", I looked at the tall boy who was actually on a horse his hair was the same color as mine, red orange, he had beautiful green eyes I didn't know what to do at first.

"I-It's just Anna", he help he up and they just started at each other for a few minutes.

"My name is Hans, Hans Isles. And I hit you with y horse", Hans face palmed and groaned. "Just can you forget everything that happened before I introduced myself", we both laughed a bit. He was perfect everything you would look for in a boyfriend, handsome, kind, funny; it was like a dream. A few other boys on horses called out to Hans, and he left with one last wish to see Anna again. I walked back to the group in a daze, if this is what love felt like then I don't want to be single anymore; yes I'm definitely in love.


End file.
